1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cap for an open package of discrete commodities.
2. Description of the Related Art
Once a package of chewing gum has been opened, there is nothing to prevent the sticks of gum from falling out of the package. The sticks of gum can accordingly scatter as the package is carried around, e.g., in a woman's pocketbook.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,029,712 and 5,125,211 disclose caps which can be placed over an open end of a package of chewing gum to hold the chewing gum sticks in the package. The caps have an opening which can be uncovered to gain access to the chewing gum sticks.
These known caps do not allow easy access to both sides of a package so that removal of the chewing gum sticks from one side of the package is difficult.